The Adventures of Avatar Terah
by Little NightFury17
Summary: Book One: Fear Follow the adventures of the newest avatar; Terah as she finds her way in life. She'll go through may losses and gains. But is she willing enough to save the world from an enemy from her past life?


_Please leave a review! Terah: Tear-u_

* * *

**The Adventures of Avatar Terah**

**Book One: Fear**

**Episode One: Enter Avatar Terah**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Back story****:**

**After ending Kuvira's reign over the Earth Kingdom, Avatar Korra spent her life helping others. Weather by making crops grow by use of waterbending or stopping small feuds between nations. She lived on Air Temple Island until ****her death fifty years later.**

* * *

_Giant waves smacked, thunder exploded across the black sky. Avatar Korra stood alone on a sea stack. She glanced around; angry winds slashed her face. Suddenly, the ground began to shook. Korra turned full circle just as a massive shadow rose up from the sea. Red eyes stuck out from the dark creature. It glared at her, challenging her. Korra's eyes glowed white in response. Two large boulders rose from the ground. Korra thrust her arm forward, but a terrible pain shot through her body. The boulders dropped and her eyes stopped glowing. She doubled over, hugging her stomach. Korra tried to ignore the pain and continue the battle. She thrust a hand toward the beast, but no fire came. "What?" Korra tried to say but her voice was gone. The shadow laughed at her. Korra attempted to airbend, no luck. Waterbend? Nope, it's gone too._

_Perplexed by the sudden loss of the elements, Korra looked up when the foe roared. Shadowy arms came out of the beast and raced toward Korra. She dodged the attack. She continued to dodge the assault until she tripped. Korra hit the ground hard. Before she could stand the shadow wrapped around her waist. It brought her up to its eyes and stared at her. The shadow parted in a mouth-like manner. The shadow tilted its head; ready to swallow her whole. Then the beast was knocked backwards by a strong gust of wind. Korra looked to where it came from. To her amazement, Avatar Aang stood below, he looked determined to save her. The shadow glared at him._

_"Release her," Aang commanded. The shadow laughed at him, then thrust a part of itself towards him. Aang blocked the attack with an air shield. But the beast continued pushing against the wind. It just kept pushing. Eventually Aang was backed to the edge. Korra watched in horror as Aang was pushed over the side. His scream echoed up to her ears._

_Her voiced return in a horrible scream, "No!"_

Terah bolted forward. She put a hand to her chest to calm her racing heart. Breathing hard, she glanced around her dark room. Moonlight slipped in through her window, casting an eerie glow on her wall. Everything was normal. Terah sighed and fell back onto her pillow. She looked at her digital clock. It read 4:00 in big, red letters. No way she was getting back to sleep. Reluctantly, Terah threw her blankets off her. She swung her legs over and stepped onto the cold floor. She walked over to her door. But before her hand touched the doorknob, she remembered what day it was. Terah excitedly flung her door open and ran through the hallway. Her footsteps slamming against the wooden floor. She busted open her parent's door and jumped onto their bed, startling them awake.

"Mom, daddy guess what day it is!? Guess what day it is!?" she squealed. Terah yanked the covers from her sleepy parents. "Get up! It's my sixteenth birthday!"

Her mother rose from her side of the bed, " Honey, it's really early."

"I know," Terah said, " but it's my special day!"

"That's right sweety," her father chuckled as he reclaimed the covers, " and it's going to be the best day of your life."

"Promise?" Terah's tired eyes gazed up at her burly dad.

"Promise," he smiled.

* * *

By the time six o'clock rolled in Terah had showered, picked out fresh clothes, and done her chores. She zipped out of her ranch-style home and turned towards the old, red barn that sat a few yards into a small forest. Soft grass tickled her toes as she ran. Terah never wore shoes. Why? Nobody knew. Terah always said that whenever she wore shoes, she felt disconnected. Terah slowed down as she came upon the old building. It shined with a new coating of paint that made it look younger than it really was. She pulled open the double doors and stepped in. She was welcomed by the wonderful smell of hippo cow manure. Most people would hurl at the smell, but Terah found the smell to be fine.

"Bo!" she called out, "Where are you girl?" Terah heard pounding footsteps approach her. When she turned to her right Terah was knocked down by a medium sized Deer Dog. "Down girl! Down!" Bo, the sand colored Deer dog, licked Terah's face. She barked happily. Terah pushed herself up, "Look at you girl, hay and mud all over you. You're going to need a bath." And in that instant, Bo turned and took off further into the barn. Terah stood up,"Oh ho ho. You can run girl. But you are still getting a bath." She took off after her animal friend. "One way of the other!"

The two weaved and bobbed in between the boards. Bo glanced back every now and then, making sure that Terah was still following. "Gottcha ya!" Terah threw her hands forwards. Bo jumped and Terah hit the floor. She brushed off the dirt and continued chasing her friend. Terah followed the happy barks until she couldn't hear them anymore. "Bo?" Terah wondered if something happened to her. She continued working her way to the back of the barn. It sat quietly in the dim light. The back door stood ajar. Maybe Bo had gone outside. "Bo? You there girl?" Terah pushed the back door open. Its hinges squeaked loudly. Terah suddenly felt an uneasiness in the air. She stepped cautiously across the dry leaves. They crunched under her bare feet. Something didn't feel right. " Bo," she whistled," Come here girl." She gazed around the woods until a rustling bush made her turn. " Oh Bo," she chuckled, " Don't run off like that. You had me worried-" Terah froze when a large Armadillo wolf stepped out from the bush, blood dripping from its fangs. Its blue eyes stared her down. A growl escaped its throat. And then two more appeared. Fear ran through Terah's body, she started backing away slowly. " Good dogs," she coaxed," good dogs. I don't want to hurt you." Terah glanced behind the angry animals to see four young pups hiding beside a tree. Then she saw Bo laying on the ground, her left shoulder oozed blood. The Armadillo wolves must of though Bo was going to hurt their young. The wolves stepped closer, fangs bared.

"I-I don't mean any harm," Terah's legs began to shake in fear. The Armadillo Wolves must of sensed her fear because in that instant they charged her. Terah turned to run, but her legs gave way and she fell. She covered her head with her arms and screamed. The angry wolves jumped, fangs ready to shed more blood. Terah closed her eyes, but suddenly a strange power filled her body. And in an instant it was gone. Terah suddenly felt weak. When she looked back, she saw the Armadillo Wolves were running away in fear.

"Terah!" She turned around and saw her parents running up to her.

"Mom! Daddy!" she cried. Terah's mother fell to her knees and hugged her.

"Oh Terah!" she cried," Yuor father and I heard you scream so we came running. Are you okay?"

Terah shook her head yes," But Bo is hurt. We need to get her to the vet."

Terah's father went over and gently picked up Bo. When he turned back he saw how exhauted Terah was, " Terah, are you okay? You look as if you been running for days."

Terah ran her fingers through her black hair," Yea, I guess that scream took a lot out of me." Terah and her parents, along with Bo, went back to their home. Bo was brought to the vet after Terah's father had made sure that those Armadillo Wolves were coming back.

* * *

They sat at the dinner table. Terah's mother went on about how her friend had ended up wearing mismatched clothes to her book club. Her husband listened to every word. But he looked as if he wanted be somewhere else. Terah sat quietly. She was worried about Bo. The vet said she would live. But the amount of blood she lost would keep her at the vet for a while. "Honey, what's wrong?" her father asked.

Terah looked up at him," Nothing daddy. I'm just tired." Terah's father must known that it was lie.

"Bo is going to okay," he reassured," She'll be running around like a pup before you know it." Terah didn't feel as confident as her father. She's always loved animals and always felt sad when one was hurt. Terah was pulled from her thought when her father spoke again. " Besides, I know Bo is going to love our new house."

" New house?" Terah asked.

"Mmmhm," her father answered," I got that new job I've been looking for. It'll require us to move. But I can tell this is the job for me."

"Where are we moving to?" Terah asked.

"To Republic City," her father said.

_Republic City?_ Terah suddenly felt a shooting pain go through her head. A vision flashed before her eyes. Images from her nightmare came roaring at her. Then disappeared.

"Honey, are you okay?" her father asked.

"Yea," Terah wondered if she should tell her parents about that nightmare. She really didn't understood it herself. Maybe something in Republic City would tell her. "when are we leaving?"

"Two weeks from now," her father answered.

* * *

After two weeks had come and gone, Terah and her parents packed all their belongings into boxes. Terah forced her big box of clothes into the back of van. She stopped shoving when a wet nose touch her bare foot. She bent down," It's okay Bo. No Armadillo Wolves in Republic City." Terah patted Bo's head. She stood back up a finished shoving the last box in, whether it wanted to or not. Terah sat down, exhausted. She looked up when she heard her mother walking out. She carried an old Dragonfly Bunny Spirit bag.

"Mom, why'd you bring that out? " Terah felt her cheeks burn hot from ebarassment," I haven't used it since I was little. I thought it was sold in that garage sale?"

"I could never let this get sold away," her mother started slowly," you use to take it everywhere you went."

Terah blushed," Mom." She took the bag and threw into the trunk and slammed it shut. Terah then ran over to the side and jumped into the van. She buckled her seat belt. Glancing down at Bo, who laid on her side, Terah wondered that if the sudden move to Republic City was a sign.


End file.
